wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosa Mendes
Milena Leticia Roucka (born October 25, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler, valet, and former model of Czech, Puerto Rican and Costa Rican descent. She is signed to WWE, and works as Rosa Mendes on the SmackDown brand. Her last name is pronounced roh-tskah. Roucka studied business at the University of British Columbia, but left to pursue a modeling career. She won several competitions, including the 2004 Piel Dorada, and also acted in commercials. In mid-2006, Roucka participated in the 2006 edition WWE Diva Search. Despite finishing fourth, she was hired by WWE, and assigned to train in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) using the ring name 'Roucka'. On September 19, 2007, Roucka won the OVW Women's Championship, which she held for five months until February 20, 2008. The following month, Roucka transferred to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's new developmental territory. In November 2008, Roucka began appearing on Raw, where she became associated with Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella. The following October, she was moved to the ECW brand and started an on-screen relationship with Zack Ryder, who she began to manage. The pair returned to the Raw brand in February 2010, and Mendes was drafted to SmackDown in April. In November, Mendes won the Queen of FCW title in FCW, and held it until February 2011. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Diva search (2006) In mid-2006, Roucka participated in the auditions for the third installment of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s Diva Search Contest and reached the final eight. Roucka won the first round as it was a dance competition. A few days after her elimination, on August 24, WWE signed her to a developmental contract, along with Maryse Ouellet, who had also been eliminated from the competition. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2007–2008) Roucka was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), WWE's developmental territory. She debuted as a heel (villainous character), using the ring name Roucka, and served as the valet for the Bad Kompany faction, managing the members Mike Kruel, Shawn Osborne and Eddie Craven. In early 2007, she participated in the 'Miss OVW Contest'. She was in the corner of Kruel when he defeated Boris Alexiev to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship in February. She made her in-ring debut on March 24, when she lost to Jennifer Mae. Later that night, she teamed up with Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea and Melody in a losing effort to the team of ODB, Serena, Victoria Crawford, and Maryse. Throughout mid-2007, she competed against wrestlers including Crawford, Phoenix, Lea, and ODB. In June, Roucka unsuccessfully challenged ODB for the OVW Women's Championship. Three months later, on September 19, Roucka won a six-way match to capture the OVW Women's Championship. After winning the championship, she began to feud with Lea, defeating her in non-title matches on several occasions. In November, Lea and Atlas DaBone defeated Roucka and Kruel in a mixed tag team match. At the television tapings on December 12, she defeated Lea in a "kiss my foot match" to retain the championship. In January 2008, Lea defeated Roucka in a non-title match. In early February, WWE decided to no longer use OVW as a developmental territory. After holding the championship for five months, Roucka lost it to Lea on February 20. Roucka's final OVW appearance was on February 29, where she teamed with Josie in a loss to Melody and Reggie. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2011) In March 2008, she debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's new developmental territory, by teaming with Nicole Bella in a loss to Nattie Neidhart and Victoria Crawford. The following month, Roucka began feuding with The Bella Twins, which continued throughout mid-2008. In June, Roucka and Brad Allen defeated Brianna Bella and Lupo Martinez in a mixed tag team match, and in July Roucka and Allen defeated Johnny Curtis and Brianna. This was the beginning of an association with Allen, and Roucka began managing him. In August, she allied herself with Alicia Fox and Daisy and continued to feud with The Bellas, who had joined forces with Tiffany. She continued to compete in FCW throughout the remainder of the year, wrestling against Fox, Daisy, and Miss Angela. In January 2009, Roucka changed her ring name to 'Rosa Mendes', following her debut on Raw under that name. After Angela was crowned the Queen of FCW in February, Mendes immediately began to feud with her over the crown, attacking Angela on several occasions. She teamed with Kaleb O'Neal and Lawrence Knight in a loss to Eric Escobar, Sweet Papi Sanchez and Angela in a six-person mixed tag team match, and later lost to Angela in a singles match. Mendes gained a measure of revenge in a rematch in June, when she defeated Angela. During this time, she had become associated with FCW General Manager Abraham Washington, appearing alongside him on several occasions. Throughout late 2009 and most of 2010, she appeared only sporadically in FCW. In November 2010, Mendes unsuccessfully challenged Naomi for the FCW Divas Championship at a house show. Later that month, at the November 25 television tapings, Rosa Mendes pinned AJ to become crowned the newest Queen of FCW. Rosa Mendes retained her title against several Divas including Kaitlyn, AJ, and Naomi. She lost the title to Aksana on February 3, 2011. Raw; managing Beth Phoenix (2008–2009) On the November 24, 2008 episode of Raw, Roucka appeared as a planted fan holding a sign proclaiming she was the then-WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix's number one fan. For a few weeks after that she was continually shown in the crowd holding signs supporting Phoenix. On the December 22 episode of Raw Santino Marella introduced her as Rosa Mendes, and the following week, Mendes jumped from the crowd and attacked the new number one contender, Melina, to help Phoenix during a fight. The next week, Stephanie McMahon declared that Mendes had been banned from WWE events after she attacked Melina again. Mendes evaded the ban, however, by disguising herself as a paparazzo during Melina's entrance and attacked her again. On January 19, on Raw, Marella announced that he had hired Mendes to be his and Phoenix's intern, to which Phoenix agreed a week later. On the March 30 episode of Raw, Mendes made her in-ring debut in an 18-Diva tag team match, which her team lost. On April 5, Mendes competed in a Divas battle royal at WrestleMania XXV, but the match was won by Santina Marella. On the June 11 episode of WWE Superstars, Mendes got her first televised win when she teamed with Beth Phoenix against The Bella Twins, and she made her singles debut in a loss to Mickie James on the June 15 episode of Raw. Mendes got her second televised win when she teamed with Alicia Fox in a winning effort due to Fox pinning Kelly Kelly In August 2009 she began to manage Carlito, with her association with Beth Phoenix being quietly phased out. ECW; Managing Zack Ryder (2009–2010) On October 12, 2009, WWE's official website announced that Mendes had been traded from Raw to the ECW brand. She debuted on ECW on the October 20 episode, in a backstage segment with the ECW General Manager, Tiffany welcoming her to ECW. On the November 3 episode of ECW she began a storyline with Zack Ryder, who became infatuated with her, distracting him from his matches. On the November 25 episode of ECW, Mendes began a storyline relationship with Ryder, and began managing him. On the final episode of ECW on February 16, 2010, Ryder and Mendes interfered in the main event match, but Mendes was speared by Tiffany. It was announced on the February 25, 2010 episode of Superstars that Ryder and Mendes had moved to the Raw brand. She made her in-ring return for the brand on the April 5 episode of Raw, when she competed in a Divas Battle Royal to determine the new number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship but was won by Eve Torres. SmackDown and Heel Turn (2010–2011) Three weeks later on April 27, Mendes was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2010 Supplemental Draft, without Zack Ryder. Despite this, Mendes accompanied Zack Ryder on the April 29 edition of WWE Superstars in a winning effort against Primo. She was defeated by Beth Phoenix in her first match for the brand on WWE Superstars the following week. On the May 14 edition of SmackDown!, Rosa was scheduled to face Beth Phoenix in her first match for the WWE Women's Championship, however Vickie Guerrero replaced Rosa with Team LayCool. In her debut match on SmackDown, she lost to Kelly Kelly. In June 2010, Rosa Mendes requested to join the team of LayCool, who refused her request and instead mocked her. As a result, Rosa Mendes was shown exercising in several backstage segments in an attempt to follow LayCool's advice over the next few months, and even cost Layla a match when she was distracted her by skipping rope at ringside while trying to impress LayCool. On the September 17 edition of SmackDown, Rosa Mendes turned face when she teamed with Kelly Kelly in a loss to LayCool. Her next appearance on SmackDown was over a month later, when she participated in an eight-Diva Halloween costume competition. A brawl broke out, resulting in an eight-Diva tag team match which Rosa Mendes' team lost, when she was pinned by Kelly Kelly. In late 2010, Rosa Mendes was consigned to backstage segments with various wrestlers, including Kane and Hornswoggle. In December 2010, WWE's official website, WWE.com, announced that Rosa Mendes had won a Slammy Award for the Best Use of Exercise Equipment. On the February 25, 2011 edition of Smackdown, Rosa won her first televised singles match win against Layla via DQ after Michelle McCool attacked her on the outside. On the April 24 edition of SmackDown's "Wrestlemania Tour" Rosa became a villainess after accompanying Layla to the ring for her match despite being defeated by Beth Phoenix with Kelly Kelly as the Special Guest Referee. Rosa teamed with Layla in a losing effort to Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix. On the June 3 edition of SmackDown, Rosa managed Alicia Fox and Tamina when they defeated The Chickbusters (AJ and Kaitlyn). On the July 15 edition of SmackDown, she lost to the Divas Champion Kelly Kelly in a non-title match, despite being accompanied by Fox. On the August 1 edition of Raw, Rosa competed in a battle royal to determine the #1 contender for the Divas Championship at SummerSlam, which was won by Beth Phoenix. On the October 31, "Halloween" edition of Raw, Rosa was in a "Divas Halloween Costume" battle royal dressed as a cave woman. As the match began, Rosa was first eliminated by Natalya. On the November 28 edition of SmackDown, Rosa competed in a "Mistletoe on a Pole" match, which was won by Brie Bella; who won the right to kiss any superstar of her choice. Managing Primo and Epico (2011–2013) On the November 17, 2011 edition of WWE Superstars, Mendes began managing Primo and Epico after accompanying the two in their match against the Usos. On the December 1, edition of WWE Superstars Rosa Mendes accompanied Primo, alongside Epico, in his match against Kofi Kingston. On December 8, Mendes accompanied Epico in his match against Evan Bourne with Primo. On the December 15 edition of WWE Superstars, Mendes accompanied Primo and Epico in their match against Air Boom, and celebrated with them after the match. At the TLC pay-per-view she accompanied Primo and Epico to their WWE Tag Team Championship match against Air Boom, but were unsuccessful in winning the titles. On January 15, at a Live Event in Oakland California, Rosa accompanied Primo and Epico as they defeated Air Boom to win the WWE Tag Team Championship for the first time. On the WrestleMania XXVIII pre-show, they successfully defended the title against The Usos and Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in a Triple Threat tag team match. On the April 30 Raw, Primo and Epico lost the title to R-Truth and Kofi Kingston. Primo, Epico and Mendes then joined Abraham Washington's "All World Promotions" stable, until he turned on them at No Way Out, costing them the match and allying with their opponents, The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young). The next night on Raw, Mendes, Primo and Epico turned face when they defeated Prime Time Players by countout. after Young and O'Neil walked out of the match. At Money in the Bank, Mendes managed Primo and Epico to a win over The Prime Time Players. From September till the end of the year, Primo and Epico had a losing streak. On the November 19 edition of Raw, Mendes was squirted in the face with a fake bouquet of flowers delivered by Hornswoggle, and screamed furiously at Hornswoggle in response to the prank. On the December 6 edition of Superstars, the evil Mendes attempted to attack Hornswoggle, but was assaulted by Natalya. In the process, Mendes became a villainess once again. The next night on SmackDown, Mendes managed Primo and Epico in a loss to The Great Khali and Hornswoggle. During the match, she tripped on Hornswoggle and was assaulted by Natalya once again. On the December 28 SmackDown, Mendes managed Primo in a loss to Brodus Clay. After the match, Mendes confronted Clay, and was assaulted by The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron). On the January 4 SmackDown, Mendes teamed with Primo and Epico and lost to Natalya, Hornswoggle and The Great Khali. On the February 11 Raw, Primo and Epico lost to Brodus Clay and Tensai. After the match, Mendes harassed Tensai and The Funkadactyls attacked her again. On the February 18 Raw, Mendes, Epico and Primo lost to Brodus, Tensai, and Naomi. On the April 19th Smackdown, they lost again to Natalya, Hornswoggle and Khali. This match was due to an argument over a parking spot. The next day, on WWE Saturday Morning Slam Rosa, Primo and Epico were interviewed by Natalya. They insulted her, setting up another rematch with Natalya, Hornswoggle and Khali the next week, which they lost again. Return and Various Feuds, Total Divas (2013-present) On August 26, Mendes returned to Raw as a face, dancing with The Miz before his match. On the October 7 edition of Raw, Mendes reverted to her evil persona by teaming up with Aksana and Alicia Fox in a losing effort against Natalya, Eva Marie and JoJo. Mendes made her in-ring pay-per-view at Survivor Series in a 7-on-7 traditional elimination tag team match against the Total Divas. Despite managing an elimination, her side was defeated. Mendes took part in the rematch the following night on Raw and was defeated once again. On the December 30 edition of Raw, Mendes competed in a victorious outing in a 5-on-5 tag match against the Total Divas, with the victory coming after Aksana pinned Nikki Bella. At WrestleMania XXX, Mendes participated in the Divas Championship Invitational, which was won by AJ Lee. Starting September 7th, 2014, Mendes will be featured as a main cast member on the show Total Divas. Mendes returned to WWE on the June 23 episode of Raw, interfering on the behalf of Stephanie McMahon's match with Vickie Guerrero, along with Layla and Alicia Fox, but would be thrown in the mud pool by Vickie Guerrero during the match. On July 8 episode of Main Event, Mendes participated in a six–on–one handicap match with Eva Marie, Summer Rae, Naomi and Natalya against Nikki Bella as part of Stephanie McMahon's punishment against Nikki. Eva Marie picked up the win for her team, after a DDT to Nikki. Mendes would team with Eva Marie, Alicia Fox, and Cameron in defeating Nikki Bella in another handicap match on the July 21 edition of Raw.